The Timetraveler
by InTheDarknessOfPurgatory
Summary: Thrust into the future to avoid Mordred, what will Eleena that daughter of King Arthur and Merlin do when an ancient marriage contract activates. How will she survive Hogwarts as the wife of the newly emancipated Lord Harry Potter when the TriWizard tournament happens? OC/Harry Arthur/Merlin RW/HG bashing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin but I really wish I did.**

 **This idea has been in my head for a while so I wanted to try it out.**

I calmly sipped upon some delicious earl gray tea mixed with my own personal stash of liquidized British VX gas. It is truly unfortunate how most people cannot handle the lovely tingle that comes with using nerve gas, especially since VX gas is used for paralysis. I tucked a lock of silver hair behind my ghostly pale ear and nestled myself into my favorite black leather recliner. I was just about to open Machiavelli's _The Prince_ when I heard a faint knock on the door. I gave a reluctant sigh and wiggled my way out of my comfortable space and looked through the peephole on my apartment door. I closed my right eye and narrowed my left eye to see, but I did not recognize the person on the other side of the door. He looked normal enough with fair hair and a regular dad type body under his suit. I felt the unease of the wards around my apartment and cautiously opened the door enough for the chain to restrict its movement. "May I help you?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. I am looking for Lady Eleena Pendragon." the man said with a neutral expression.

"May I ask why you are looking for her?" I asked.

"I am a lawyer tasked with notifying Lady Pendragon that a marriage contract has been activated since my client was recently emancipated." he stated. I paled immediately hoping that it was not some disgusting inbred idiot.

"Please come inside." I said in a monotone voice. I unlocked the chain and let him inside. He followed me to the living room where I made him a cup of tea without poison. "How old is your client? I noticed you said he was emancipated but I am assuming he has not reached majority Mr..." I asked.

"Tonks. Ted Tonks and you are very sharp to notice that Lady Pendragon. I am aware that you have not been attending Hogwarts, but do you know of Harry Potter?" he asked.

"You must be joking. How did Lord Potter become emancipated? Is he not only fourteen like myself?" I asked confused but using the title he would have gotten if he was emancipated.

"His godfather the recently released Lord Black pulled some strings so that his old magical guardian could no longer influence him. Anyway, there is a marriage contract from the Potter family to the Royal Pendragon family that has been untouched since your ancestor Arthur Pendragon's daughter vanished. Now that Lord Potter is emancipated by the Wizarding government, you have one month to get married."

"One month Mr. Tonks? I have never even met him before." I shouted.

"Yes, well when Lord Potter found out that you would lose your magic, he immediately sent me over here to see what you would like to do about the situation." he explained with a look of pity.

"I will meet with him at once." I ordered in an icy tone. He seemed to pale but nodded when he noticed I held no wand on my person.

"Of course Lady Pendragon. If you allow me, I will apparate us to Lord Potter's residence.

"Let me change my outfit and we shall go." I said. I quickly changed from sweats to a pair of high-waisted black skinny jeans, a purple corseted long sleeve shirt that emphasized my double d cup breasts, and some combat boots. My hair was let down into a silver waterfall and I put on some natural looking makeup. I looked good enough and went downstairs to see Mr. Tonks. "I'm ready." I said. We went outside my wards and apparated to a street with rows of townhouses.

"Please read this paper." Mr. Tonks said. He took out a thin piece of paper that said _The location of Lord Potter's residence is 12 Grimmauld Place_. As soon as I read the paper, the house appeared from under its fidelius charm. It looked like all of the other town houses except cleaner. "Please wait here so I may notify Lord Potter of your presence." he said. I nodded and waited for two minutes before the door opened to reveal a boy slightly taller than me with messy black hair and beautiful emerald eyes. He seemed nervous but that was to be expected. He was dressed like a Lord and looked mildly uncomfortable in the clothing picked out for him.

"Hello Lady Pendragon. Please come in." he greeted me kissing the knuckles of my hand. I gracefully followed him up the stairs and into what I assumed to be the drawing room. It was beautiful with a black velvet sofa, dark green wallpaper that held the Black family tree and a large window. "Please have a seat." Lord Potter said motioning to the sofa. I complied and he sat across from me in a single seat. We finally locked eyes for the first time and time itself stopped. I was in a trance that I could not get out of and I began to see Lord Potter's life. Everything from the night Voldemort killed his parents to killing Professor Quirrell his first year to the Chamber of Secrets to recently freeing his godfather. This meant he saw all of my life from my fathers Merlin and King Arthur raising me and sending me into the future to escape Mordred. To now as I sit here before him. "What just happened?" he whispered looking at me with an understanding gaze as a piece of black sludge fell down his face from his scar.

"My father used to tell me a story of soulmates as a child but I thought it was just a story." I said. "Soulmates are shown the life of their mate when they lock eyes for the first time and a marking will appear somewhere on each person's body. My parents both wore the mark of Algiz. There behind your right ear there is the Nordic rune Uruz meaning strength of will. The sludge is from a horcrux, a dark piece of magic that let's people split up their souls to live forever." I pointed out.

"You have the same behind your left ear." he pointed out ignoring the horcrux.

"Well this makes the marriage contract a little easier to deal with. According to the laws of magic, we are married under the eyes of Lady Magic herself and the wizarding government. We at least know that our magic is still intact." I explained.

"We are already married?" he asked confused.

"Yes Lord Potter. When a soul bond is activated, the two people involved are considered married by magic and magic herself updates the records in the ministry."I explained.

"Please call me Harry." he said.

"Then I will ask you to call me Eleena." I responded.

"Let's go tell Sirius. Hopefully he will understand." he said. I nodded and followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen where a thin man with shaggy black hair and piercing silver eyes was standing with Mr. Tonks. "Hello Sirius. This is Eleena. Eleena, this is my godfather Sirius Black." Harry introduced us.

"An honor to meet you Lord Black." I said giving a slight bow since I was wearing pants. "Harry would you like to explain or would you like me to explain the situation?" I asked him.

"I believe since you have more knowledge on the subject that you should explain." he said with a soft smile.

"It seems as though Harry and myself are already married." I said smiling at their confused faces.

"What? How?" Mr. Tonks asked.

"It was that flash of light wasn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Harry and I have activated a soul bond." I answered.

"Really? Those are so rare." Sirius commented. "The only potential issue would be if Hogwarts has been updated with your new name." he said.

"We could always say that Eleena and I had a private ceremony. This will also take suspicion off of her if no one knows her name to be Pendragon. All paperwork will claim her name to be Potter. Unfortunately, her magical name will stay the same and my name won't be changed. Who knows what would happen if someone knew she was royalty." Harry chimed in. "We need to go to the bank and update the goblins." he added.

"It is only 10:00am. We can deal with the bank and go have lunch in diagon alley. While we are there I can get my supplies for Hogwarts seeing as I will now be attending." I added.

"Do you have you letter that gives you the list of supplies?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I received one this morning, but I thought it was a mistake until Mr. Tonks showed up. We can still hold a ceremony if you like, but I would prefer we wait until we are older." I added thinking about wedding dresses.

"That is fine with me. I also need to get some school supplies so this is convenient." Harry said. "You have a wand correct?" Harry asked.

"I have a Sidhe staff but I prefer to use wandless magic since it can get in the way." I confessed.

"Wandless?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I am a follower of the Old Religion and thus can do wandless magic. Only Druids follow the Old Religion now so it is hard to find someone who can." I explained. "Anyway, we should head to Diagon Alley. Shall we floo over there?" I asked. Harry looked a little green at the idea considering the Knockturn Alley incident. "I will go with you if you like Harry so you don't end up in the wrong area." I smiled cheekily.

"I would like that." I said with a cheshire cat smile. We headed to the fireplace and as I shouted Diagon Alley, he gave me a peck on the cheek. I yelped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and hit him over the head. I was blushing a bright scarlet while my blue eyes were twitching. "That's what you get for bringing up my floo accident." he smiled and held out his hand to me. I rolled my eyes but smiled as I got up and we walked out headed toward Gringotts.

"I expect a proper kiss next time Lord Potter." I teased him. I was finding it more comfortable to relax with Harry.

"Your wish is my command Lady Potter." he teased right back as we entered the bank. "Let's go find my manager Griphook." he said. I followed him to one of the lines and waited until we got to the front.

"Greeting my friend. It seems we have a situation. Do you have time to spare?" he asked.

"Of course Harry. I was wondering when you'd show up." he said looking up. He looked his small black eyes with mine and froze. "Come quickly." he said. We followed him through some windy hallways into his office. "Now tell me Harry why you have brought the Magical Princess of House Pendragon and Emrys to this domain without telling me? We would have prepared a room for her." he said.

"How could you tell?" I asked concerned.

"Your magical aura is marked by the House of Pendragon and Emrys. The daughter of King Arthur and Lord Merlin disappeared mysteriously and now you show up? It is no coincidence." he said.

"May I ask you to not share that information? I do not want to end the ministry and take over. I would like to live a peaceful life. I have also informed the muggle Queen of this." I added.

"You are royalty but you are asking? You are strange just like Harry." he commented. "No wonder magic herself has tied you two together." he said.

"Did our auras tell you that too?" Harry asked.

"Yes. But also because the moment you two were soul bound, we got a notification from the ministry." he said.

"Great. Then I guess you know that we are here for her ring." he said.

"Yes I will bring out her rings." he said. "Please wait here." he said.

"We will need to be more careful about our auras if we don't want anyone to find out." Harry said. "I know how to suppress my aura through Occlumency. Do you know how to do this?" he asked.

"No but I will learn before September 1st." I said. He nodded as Griphook entered with three boxes.

"Milady, I have brought you all of your rings. First I have the Royal crest for the Royal House of Pendragon" he said. I took the ring and looked at it closely. It has a gold band with the Pendragon crest and rubies the outline the dragon. I placed it on my middle finger and watched it shrink to the right size. "Next is the Ladyship ring for the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emrys." this ring has a band made of silver vines that reach out to hold the Crystal of Neahtid contains all the knowledge of the Old Religion. I could not help but let a single tear drop and the ring sized itself on my middle finger and merged with the Royal Crest. "Last is the Ladyship ring of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." Griphook said and opened the last box. I carefully picked up the silver ring with a ruby that held the Potter crest. I placed it on my middle finger and watched it merge with the other two and become the ring visible to the public. "All you have to do is think of the ring you want people to see and it will appear." Griphook explained.

"We will also be needing money for school supplies." Harry jumped in. Griphook quickly got our money and we left the bank in a sort of a daze. "Let's start at Madame Malkin's, they can get your measurements and we can go shopping while they make your uniform." Harry suggested. I nodded and we made our way to the robe shop. We entered and there seem to be only a few people including a silver blonde haired girl I recognized and Luna from Harry's life. "Hey Luna it's good to see you." Harry said moving us toward her.

"I see you have found your lost queen Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you your highness. I am Luna Lovegood." She introduced herself.

"Ah, a seer. It is an honor to meet you Luna. I have heard so much about you, but I prefer you call me Eleena." I smiled gently at the young lady. She seemed to be a chaotic seer. The ones who come across what is to come in the chaos of their minds. At least she did not have the crazy dreams like Aunt Morgana.

"Of course your highness." she said with a lazy smile. "Are you coming home this year?" she asked.

"Yes. That's why we are here to get uniforms." I answered.

"Order for Miss Lovegood." an assistant called causing Luna to say her goodbyes.

"What did she mean by home?" Harry asked.

"Didn't Camelot look awfully familiar to you when you saw my memories?" I asked.

"...No way!" he said.

"Yes. Ravenclaw tower is where the physician tower was. Gryffindor tower is where the knights stayed, Hufflepuff quarters are where the servants used to sleep, and Slytherin dungeons are where Kilgharrah was kept. The only difference is that we did not have the Black Lake or a quidditch pitch." I explained.

"Next person." Madame Malkin called out. Harry and I made our way over to the worn out looking woman. She stood tall with brown hair tied into a bun with streaks of silver. Her glasses framed her tired brown eyes but the smile of her face greeted us anyways.

"Can I help you dearie? Oh my Lord Potter I didn't think you'd be back so soon." she said.

"Hello Madame Malkin. I need a uniform for Lady Potter." Harry said motioning toward me.

"Lady Potter? You are both so young." she said.

"Yes well Lord Potter convinced me to attend Hogwarts this year since we recently married." I said remembering that we are in public.

"Of course dearie. You have such lovely silver hair do you mind if I pin it up for you?" she asked. I nodded with a slight blush on my face and let her put my hair into a bun. After that, she began to take my measurements for the uniform. "What kind of material would you like to use Lady Potter?" she asked.

"She'll take acromantula silk." Harry chimed in.

"Of course Lord Potter." Madame Malkin said with a smile. "Now that the measurements are done, come back in one hour and they will be ready." she said. I nodded and let Harry leave before requesting one more thing from Madame Malkin. In the Hogwarts letter, it stated that we needed formal dress robes so I commissioned a emerald green dress to match Harry's eyes. She smiled and promised she would keep it a secret. I soon followed Harry out of the store and toward the bookstore. We spent well over an hour there as I found more and more books that piqued my interest.

"Love you're as bad as Hermione in here." he said as we finally left with a mountain of shrunken books.

"That just shows you have good tastes in friends." I responded. "Let's go to the apothecary next." I suggested. He agreed and we got all the potion supplies we needed before getting new trunks for the both of us, and a telescope. We then picked up my uniform and headed back to Grimmauld Place. Over the rest of the summer break, Harry taught me occlumency and I taught him how to do wandless magic. Sirius taught the both of us how to be animagi which was similar to shapeshifting I learned from my mom (Merlin). Harry turned out to be a fire phoenix and I just shapeshifted into whatever animal I've seen before. Harry and I learned that parseltongue is not too different from dragon tongue and only we could understand each other which drove Sirius crazy. The summer break was eventful and I even convinced him to change from divination to ancient runes and arithmancy. He was able to take an exam so that he will be placed in the fourth year class just like me. He still decided to take care of magical creatures which I decided to take as well since I could work on druid magic while I'm there.

Finally, September 1st arrived and Harry and I were all packed and ready to go. Sirius came with us along with Remus to the platform to send us off like proper 'parents'. It is cute to see Harry so flustered over his godparents. Hidden in a tattoo of the pendragon crest on my left wrist is excalibur and all I could do was hold on to it as I tried to let the nerves roll off my back. "Have a wonderful year and look after Harry for me will you?" Sirius asked.

"Of course Sirius. He is very precious to me." I said with a blush. He gave a wolfish grin and helped me put everything into our compartment. They gave the two of us hugs and walked back onto the platform next to the Weasley family. "Harry, I know we haven't left yet but do you mind if I change into my uniform and took a nap?" I asked.

"Of course let me step outside." he offered. I smiled gratefully and quickly put on my uniform. I put on the black uniform skirt with black leggings, black ballet flats, a gray undershirt with a long sleeve black button down that I would button later. My black robe with the empty crest hung up next to Harry's uniform and I didn't put it on. I let my silver hair fall into waves down my back and opened the compartment door.

"I'm done Harry you can put your uniform on." I said. He gave me a quick peck and entered the compartment to change. I waited outside and began hum lightly when a young man the same age as me walked up with two other young men. His pale blond hair was slicked back tightly against his head and his gray eyes seemed to resemble Sirius'.

"Hello there beautiful. Have you seen Potter around here?" he asked with a sneer toward the end.

"Are you speaking of Lord Potter?" I asked using the formal title.

"Lord Potter? What has he been emancipated?" he asked jokingly.

"As a matter of fact, yes Malfoy. I have." Harry said opening the compartment door with a sneer. "Is Malfoy bothering you Eleena?" he asked me.

"Not really milord. He was just asking of your whereabouts." I replied formally. I knew Harry didn't like it but it is important to be formal in front of people like Mr. Malfoy.

"Well I am here Malfoy. What do you need?" he asked.

"N-nothing Lord Potter." he said and vanished along with his goons.

"Come inside Eleena, I'm done changing." Harry said. I nodded and went inside the compartment ready to sleep. Like me, Harry hadn't buttoned up his white shirt but I took the opportunity to take a nap on his lap.

 **A/N: Please review and let me know if I should continue this story.**

 **Ankokuo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything**

 **Chapter 2**

When I woke up again, it was to the sight of three people I recognize from Harry's memories. Across from me sat Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and his girlfriend Luna Lovegood. "Ah the queen had awoken." Luna said effectively stopping all conversation in the compartment.

"How wonderful it is to see you again Luna. How was your summer?" I asked.

"It was wonderful your highness. Father and I went to Sweden in search of a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack but we weren't able to find it." she confessed.

"Have you thought about widening the search?" I asked.

"Yes, but daddy is positive that he has narrowed down the location to Sweden." she sighed.

"Surely you can't believe what she is saying." Hermione chimed in.

"I don't see why not. If witches and wizards exist, why can't Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks?" I asked her.

"T-that's a good point." she sighed in defeat. "My names Hermione Granger. Harry has told us so much about you." she smiled.

"A pleasure. My name is Eleena Potter." I said while everyone's eyes grew big.

"Potter? Are you one of his cousins?" Ronald asked.

"No. She is my wife." Harry answered for me.

"W-wife?" Ronald stuttered. "When'd you get married mate?" he asked.

"It's a long story, but when I became emancipated, an old marriage contract between Eleena's family and mine activated. It gave us a month to marry before we both lost out magic, but I can't imagine being with anyone else." he smiled brightly causing me to blush.

"I agree. I wasn't real sure about marriage at my age, but I'm happy that that contract brought us together." I replied with a soft smile.

"Does that mean that you're going to be using the quarters for married couples?" Hermione asked.

"Those exist?" Neville asked.

"Yes it's in _Hogwarts: A History_." she replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry chuckled fondly. "We didn't ask about it, but I guess it depends on what house Eleena gets in." he said.

"I have a feeling that it won't be Gryffindor." I replied.

"Why not?" Ron almost yelled.

"Well one of my parents was a Slytherin and I'm more like them than the other one." I said.

"Your parent was a slimy snake!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'd watch your tone Mr. Weasley. It's said that Merlin himself was in Slytherin and so was Harry's grandmother." I retorted. No one talks about mom like that, except for dad.

"She's right." Hermione chimed in.

"I'll talk to Professor McGonagall when we get there." Harry said reassuringly. With that nonsense out of the way, I spent most of the ride talking with Hermione and Luna while the boys talked about quidditch. After a couple of hours, the train came to a stop and everyone got up to leave. Harry held out his hand and I gladly took it as he lead me to carriages drawn by thestrals.

"I wonder how these carriages move." Neville said.

"Thestrals pull the carriages it looks like. Unfortunately only those who have witnessed death can see them." I answered him.

"D-death?" he stuttered. I could only nod as we all got in the carriage and moved toward the castle. Luckily, Professor McGonagall was there waiting for me when we arrived.

"Good evening Lady Potter. If you will follow me, we can get you sorted before the first years make their way here." she said. I nodded and followed her to the Headmaster's office which looked similar to my father's office. Professor Mcgonagall gave the gargoyle a password before it let us into the office. There, on a stool, sat a worn looking hat with a tear along the brim.

"Is this the transfer student?" the hat asked opening the tear along the brim.

"Yes Alistair. This is Lady Eleena Potter." Professor McGonagall answered. She motioned for me to sit and I did as she placed the hat on my head.

" _Good evening your highness. Your mother has told me great things about you._ " Alistair greeted me.

" _All of them good I hope. He is always so mischievous._ " I replied while smiling.

" _As if Merlin could say anything wrong about his own daughter. But where shall I place you your highness? As the rightful ruler of Camelot, I have no real say on where you go._ " he confessed.

" _Place me wherever you think is best Alistair. I trust your judgement._ " I answered.

" _Let's see. You have plenty of loyalty and courage. You seem to be extremely intelligent, but just like your mother you are cunning when it comes to those you want to protect and ambitious. Better be_ SLYTHERIN!" he called out much to the shock of my professor. She lifted Alistair off of my head, but there still seemed to be a weight on my head. I reached and felt a crown on my head. I pulled it off, and it was beautiful. The whole thing was white gold with diamonds placed in an intricate but tasteful pattern.

"What is your maiden name if you don't mind me asking Lady Potter?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.

"Do you swear on your magic not to tell anyone?" I asked.

"I do." she replied.

"My name is Eleena Freya Pendragon." I said in a whisper. "I know what that means but I am far too young to act on it so I would appreciate if no one knew." I explained.

"Of course Lady Potter. Let's go to Great Hall." she said grabbing Alistair. I put the hid the crown in the Pendragon crest and followed he down to the Great Hall. I noticed that my robe changed to match the Slytherin house along with my formerly black tie changed to silver to match my hair. We made it to the front of the Great Hall where all the first years were waiting. "Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor Mcgonagall greeted the first years. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I will return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." she finished her speech and I followed her into the hall. "Follow me and I will introduce you to your head of house Professor Snape." she said. I nodded and gave a wink to Harry while following Professor McGonagall to the teacher's table. She took me to a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose and yellow, uneven teeth dressed in a black robes his black hair, that looked greasy from working in a potions laboratory, framed his face in curtains, but his dark penetrating eyes seemed to be an abyss of darkness. "Professor Snape this is our new fourth year transfer student Lady Eleena Potter. She has just been sorted into Slytherin. Lady Potter this is Professor Snape our resident potions master and Head of Slytherin house." she introduced us.

"A pleasure to meet you Professor Snape. I look forward to working under an accomplished potions master. Your breakthrough on wolfsbane is revolutionary." I said with a curtsy.

"Yes...well, maybe you will be better than Lord Potter in this area and can help him." he said is a drawl.

"I look forward to it Professor Snape." I said through gritted teeth. He insulted my husband, but I was not about to make a scene here.

"Lady Potter please take a seat at the Slytherin table while I go fetch the first years." Professor McGonagall said. I nodded and looked toward the table. I saw the Malfoy heir from the train so I could not sit there, but there is a girl with gorgeous black hair and ice blue eyes that I decided to sit by.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked her.

"Wouldn't you prefer to sit next to Malfoy?" she asked.

"No I believe that my husband wouldn't appreciate that." I answered.

"Your husband?" she asked shocked.

"Oh forgive my manners. I am Lady Eleena Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter but please call me Eleena. I recently married Lord Potter this summer." I introduced myself.

"I am Daphne Greengrass heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass but you may call me Daphne." she introduced herself.

"And I'm Tracey Davis call me Tracey." a girl with a brown pixie cut and hazel eyes introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." I said. Unfortunately, Professor Mcgonagall let in the first years so we had to be quiet. After everyone was sorted I learned everything I needed to know about Slytherin House from Daphne and Tracey. Malfoy seemed to think he was the boss and Daphne is too lazy to deal with him so until someone decides to show him up he represents Slytherin House. Tracey is a halfblood so Daphne has to protect her a lot and the two of them are best friends. Tracey is going out with a fourth year Ravenclaw named Terry Boot and Daphne has a crush of Blaise Zabini from our year in Slytherin. Pansy Parkinson is attached to Draco because of a marriage contract and fawns over him constantly. Her best friend is Millicent Bulstrode. We talked all through dinner until Headmaster Dumbledore got up to speak.

"So, now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention while I give out a few notices. I would first like to welcome our first year students and our new transfer student Mrs. Eleena Potter. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees and Ever Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises of some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all those below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." I could hear the protest coming from a set of red headed twins that had to be the Weasley twins.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts," he began to say until the doors of the Great Hall slammed open allowing a man with a fake eye to hobble his way through the door. "May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." he said quickly introducing the man.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the TriWizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. The TriWizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to re-instate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will himself or herself in mortal danger. The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are worthy to compete for the TriWizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand Galleons personal prize money. Eager though I know you all will be to bring the TriWizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put their names forward for consideration. This - is a measure that we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for a greater part of this year. I know that you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" he finished letting us leave for the night. The Slytherins all got into a line while we followed the Slytherin prefect down to the dorms. After going through many paths, we made it to a door made of oak wood that had a snake at the handle.

"The password for now is **modo purissimum**. A new password will be posted occasionally so make sure to check the bulletin board for updates." the prefect announced. The door swung open and we all filed inside. The interior was beautiful and had emerald walls with black trimming. There stood a fireplace in the back wall with black leather couches and chairs near it. "First years will wait here for Professor Snape, the rest of you can go to your dorms except for Potter. Potter follow me." The female prefect said. The prefect with short chocolate hair and eyes lead me just outside the common room. "My name is Isabella Montague of the Ancient and Noble House of Montague and I am your female prefect for year 5." she introduced herself.

"A pleasure. My name is Lady Eleena Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." I said giving a proper pureblood greeting.

"You are emancipated Lady Potter?" she asked.

"Yes. I am married into the House of Potter through an ancient marriage contract." I confessed. This would let her know I came from a pureblood family without giving away the name.

"That would explain it. I've never heard of a blood born Potter ever being in Slytherin house." she confessed.

"Lord Potter's grandmother was also in this house. Maybe the Potter's have a thing for Slytherin's." I commented as a joke.

"You are entertaining Lady Potter. Please call me Isabella." she said.

"And please call me Eleena." I responded.

"Now the rules of Slytherin House are simple. Stay true to your house. Protect your housemates. Never get caught. In your case, you are allowed to show open contempt towards that idiot Malfoy because of your husband. That also goes for any of your friends because it will count as protecting a housemate. You probably won't need this but female dorms are on the left and male dorms are on the right in the common room. Now follow me." she explained. She took me up a path and straight to Professor McGonagall's office. In there stood Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

"Good evening Lord Potter, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall." I said greeting them in order of pureblood etiquette. Snape looked mildly impressed while Harry was smirking for some reason. "Thank you Isabella." I said toward the prefect. Isabella looked toward Professor Snape before leaving back to the dungeon.

"Thank you for coming Lady Potter. As I was explaining to your husband and Professor Snape, you two are eligible to use the quarters for married students. Lord Potter has informed me that we should ask you first before deciding." Professor McGonagall said.

"I am for this arrangement if Lord Potter is aswell." I said looking at Harry who seemed to smile widely.

"Very well. Remember that you are still representing your original house even though you two aren't living in the dorms. You are allowed to have friends over but they must obey curfew or stay the night." she explained.

"You must check in with the head of your house once a week whether it be in a meeting or after their class. I expect your grades to be the same as you entrance exams Lady Potter." Professor Snape said. "Professor McGonagall will take you two to your quarters, I have already spent too much time here." he said and walked away back to the dungeons.

"Come with me." Professor McGonagall said. We nodded and followed her to a hallway on the third floor with multiple paintings. In the middle of these paintings was a gorgeous painting that nearly made me cry. It had my mother and father sitting by the Lake of Avalon with the Lady of the Lake emerging from the water with excalibur in hand. "That is a beautiful painting but I've never seen that room open for anyone." she said.

"Maybe they have never said the right words." I commented. " **Two sides of the same coin**." I almost pleaded in dragon tongue wanting the painting to come to life. My prayers were answered and my parents walked hand in hand up to the front of the painting.

"What a lovely young couple." my mother said with a soft smile. "What shall your password be?" he asked.

"What about using Kilgharrah?" Harry suggested.

"A wonderful idea young man." my father said. The painting swung forward and I couldn't help but smile at the inside. It was my parent's room complete with my father's oversized bed with his red and silver comforter and all of his wooden furniture. Fortunately, a bathroom was added with plumbing.

"Good night you two, your personal belongings will be delivered soon." Professor McGonagall said and walked away. As soon as the portrait closed, our belongings arrived and were put into to dressers and closets. There seemed to be an extra closet with intricate clothing fit for royalty. I took the crown I received earlier and placed it on my vanity that had all my makeup. On the vanity was a frame with the same scenery and the portrait except my parents weren't in it. I hope that they can travel to it but I will see what happens.

 **As always, thank you for reading  
**

 **Ankokuo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: as always I own nothing**

Over the past couple of weeks I have assimilated into the flow of Hogwarts. Daphne, Tracey, Hermione, and Luna have become really close friends with me. DADA (defense against the dark arts) started off shaky with Professor Moody bringing up the unforgivable curses, but everyone really seemed to learn from him. Malfoy keeps taunting Harry but after a few jinxes from me he never does it in my presence. Harry and I have become really close and mom has begun to teach Harry the magic of the old religion and he is a fast learner even though he is taking ancient runes and arithmancy on top of his old classes. I have become the star student in potions which pisses off Weasley to no end. He still tries to get Harry to leave me because I am a 'slimy snake' but Harry just quit being friends with him and hangs out with Neville, Terry, and Blaise now. It seems like the Harry Potter fan club still hasn't realized that we are married and that is ok with me because they are crazy. Now Harry, Hermione, Neville, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, and I are in DADA together, which is the last class before the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang get here. Professor Moody was placing everyone under the imperius curse today to train us to throw it off but mind arts don't work on those with high level training in the Old Religion.

"Eleena Potter you're next." he said. I simply sighed and walked up to the podium. I heard Malfoy bet on the fact I wouldn't be able to throw it off and Hermione of all people took that bet. " _ **Imperius**_." he called out. Unfortunately for him, it didn't affect me at all and I just stood there while he tried to break through my defenses. "Splendid job Mrs. Potter." was all he said after five minutes of trying. "Come on up Mr. Potter." Just like me, Harry easily threw off the spell and came down to sit next to me. "That's it for today class. We need to go down and greet the people from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Dumbledore's orders." he grumbled. The class collectively broke out into murmurs of curiosity as we followed Professor Moody down to the castle gates. Unfortunately for the school, it is bloody freezing outside since we are in October. After about thirty minutes the first school arrived from the sky in a carriage drawn by Abraxan which is a type of winged horse. A giantess exited the carriage and greeted Dumbledore as sixty girls wearing the same blue uniform followed her out of the carriage. She gave Hagrid some instructions on how to handle her Abraxan and went inside. By the time they were done, the next delegation arrived in the Black Lake. A man that stunk of dark magic exited the boat followed by sixty male students covered in fur. He too greeted the headmaster and walked with the rest of us into the Great Hall. We all filed in and I separated from Harry to sit at my house table with the rest of Slytherin and Durmstrang. I ended up next to someone I vaguely recognized and Malfoy of all people. Unfortunately Daphne and Tracy were also surrounded by Durmstrang men. I sighed not really paying attention to what was going on.

"To make sure that we don't have any underage competitors, I will draw an age line around the goblet." Dumbledore said refocusing my attention. "The winner of the TriWizard tournament will receive 1000 galleons, fame, and neverending glory, but the competition is dangerous. Lives have been lost so think carefully before entering. Now let's eat." he said and the food appeared before us. Luckily, I had made a deal with a house elf named Winky to prepare my food to be healthy compared to the heavy food they serve us on a regular basis. I give her my meal plan for the day and she gets 1 galleon a week. I also managed to do it for Harry but the house elf Dobby was more than willing to do it for free. Fortunately, I was able to convince him to take the 1 galleon. Since my mother was a servant for such a long time he instilled the belief that any form of free work is slavery which I would never agree with. The only difference for regular house elves is that they are paid through magic. I wish that they would be treated better though.

"Vhy is your food different than ourz?" the boy next to me asked.

"Well Mr…" I trailed giving him a chance to introduce himself.

"Krum. I am Viktor Krum." he said.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Krum. I'm Eleena Potter. I choose to eat healthy and Hogwarts likes to feed her student heavily, so I made a deal with the kitchen." I answered honestly. Today Harry and I had grilled chicken with a side of rice and broccoli. The Hogwarts meal are lavish, suited for a king but the last king is long gone so it shouldn't be this way. "Is this how you eat at Durmstrang?" I asked him.

"No. ve 'ave to...I don't know zhe vord." he confessed.

"Would it be easier to speak in Russian?" I asked.

"Yes thank you. We have meals made to build muscle." he answered.

"I have plenty of muscle, but I eat lean because my best skill for fighting is my flexibility which is useless if you bulk up. My husband is of a leaner build and can fight using flexibility as well. He is also a seeker so he keeps lean to move at a moment's notice." I explained.

"I am also a seeker. I work for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team." he confessed.

"No wonder you look familiar, Harry thinks you're a brilliant seeker. His ex-friend Ron goes mad for you apparently."

"Are you married to Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Yes. I could introduce you two if you like. He is also fluent in Russian." I suggested.

"What are you two talking about?" Malfoy interrupted. "The rest of us can't understand." he said.

"Mr. Malfoy the only ones who can't understand are you and your friends. The rest are Durmstrang students who speak Russian." I pointed out. He blushed and went back to speaking with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Now that we are feed it is off to bed with everyone. You have 24 hours to enter the competition." Dumbledore said.

"I will see you later Mr. Krum." I said and left for our quarters. Harry met me at the door and held his arm out for me.

"This is such a public display Harry." I mentioned as we walked toward our rooms.

"I saw you over there surrounded by Durmstrang students. I thought I'd let them know you are mine." He said.

"Don't worry I was only speaking to Viktor Krum. He would like to meet you to talk about quidditch." I said.

"You spoke to Viktor Krum?" he asked in shock.

"Yes. I made sure to wax poetic about my husband though." I added. We found our way to the portrait. "Kilgharrah." I said. The portrait opened and we walked into our room. "What do you think of the tournament?" I asked as I was undressing.

"I believe that something bad is going to happen." he confessed. "I'm nervous just thinking about it."

"Let's say worst case scenario you are forcibly entered. What will you do?" I asked thinking of the vision I saw in the Crystal of Neahtid.

"I won't participate." he said.

"Then you lose your magic. Harry the goblet of fire is an ancient object with outdated rules." I said.

"I can't compete. Mom hasn't taught me everything I need to know yet." he said referring to my mother.

"Why don't you take his place Eleena?" My father called out from the painting.

"Arthur this competition is dangerous! Don't suggest that to her she's your daughter!" Mom argued.

"It's because she's my daughter that I know she can handle it. The only issue would be how you take his place." he said.

"No offense your highness, but I wouldn't want to put my wife in that situation." Harry inputted.

"Excuse me?" I asked dangerously. I glared at Harry and I could see him visibly gulp.

"Listen to me Harry. The one thing I know about my daughter is that she is more capable of wielding Excalibur than I could and Merlin has taught her everything he knows. She has been trained in combat since she was young. If anyone can beat this competition it's her." Father said. I couldn't help but tear up at the praise. "She can beat every knight without blinking. If it increases the chance of both of you surviving, I say it's worth it." he added.

"What Arthur isn't saying is that your identity would be revealed. As per tradition, you would have to say 'I, Queen Elena Freya Pendragon, take up arms as the last knight of the round table to replace Consort Harry James Potter in the TriWizard Tournament and bring honor to Camelot'. This would without a doubt reveal your identity." Mom added.

"I'll do it." I said breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Eleena-" Harry started.

"No. You are not ready for this danger and I have been prepared for this. It is my duty to keep my family safe." I interrupted him. "You also need to focus on school and training. I will not have my husband ill-prepared to face Voldemort." I finished. "Now I would like some time alone with Harry." I said. In a few moments my parents left and went back into their hall portrait.

"Eleena." Harry murmured into the base of my neck. "I know you are the best equipped for this situation, but I just found you." he said.

"Harry we both know that the best way to handle this is to let me compete. Plus, we don't even know that it will happen. Have faith." I said easily lying to him. I knew that it was going to happen, the crystal told me that much, but he didn't need to know that. "If you want we can complete the soulbond. I don't know what the side effects will be though." I confessed. He blushed an intense scarlet which made me blush.

"I would like to do that." he said with a determined smile. The blush on his face vanished as he laid my down on the bed. We spent all night securing our bond making sure to use plenty of birth control and silencing spells.

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Ankokuo**


End file.
